


The Worst Occassion

by merr



Series: When The Worst Brings Out The Best [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merr/pseuds/merr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel shows up unexpectedly one evening when Jack needs it the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Occassion

Daniel adjusted his grip on the six pack as he rounded the back of the house, eyes earnest. 

Jack quickly flicked something away and crowed: "Dannyboy! Wasn’t expecting you, what's the occasion?"

Daniel pretended not to see Jack's red-rimmed eyes, the smoldering cigarette butt. He held up his offering, "Beers and Sagan?" 

Jack’s fingers curled over Daniel’s for a split second and then he stepped up the back stairs, glass bottles tinkling, "Damn right. Are these cold?" 

Daniel raised his hand to squeeze Jack’s shoulder but hesitated, catching the screen door instead; he knew Jack always took Charlie’s birthday hard.


End file.
